Drinks
by Tori-birdie
Summary: Canada is tired of being forgotten and one day he finally snaps. He starts drinking and he decides to play a game, ten countries and one note that will start a chase around the world. Where will it go from there? Summary is horrible, it will make sense later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia.

Another world meeting. Another day of being ignored, sat on, unwanted, unloved... forgotten. The personification of Canada aka Matthew Williams walked down the stairs to his basement. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before" he said to himself. Normally he would only drink a little once a week, he might as well try something new.

So that's where he found himself, wandering through the basement until he found what he was looking for. The bottles vintage was 1811. The oldest bottle he had. Normally he would save it for a party or a special day but like that was going to happen any time soon.

He drank the whole bottle, not even bothering to pour it into a glass seeing as how he didn't bring any with him anyways. Then he started thinking about his horrible day.

_ "GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" "Aww but mon petite lapin, you know you love me!" "Yes just keep telling yourself that and BUGGER OFF!" England and France had started arguing for the fifth time today and the meeting hadn't even started yet. I sat in a chair slightly away from the rest. I thought since it was far away no one would sit in it. I was wrong. Russia came straight to where I was sitting and sat down on top of me. Unfortunately I didn't have Kuma... Kumasaki... Kumawhateverhisnamis with me today. He usually keeps me from getting sat on, somehow. I think they see the bear before they ever see me. Anyways I tried asking Russia to stand up in my loudest voice, which is little more than a whisper. "Russia can you please get up?" he was startled and looked around as if he had heard a ghost. He stood up and went as far away as he could without leaving the room. "one disaster averted" I thought to myself. I didn't exactly feel like getting crushed today. Then the meeting started._

_"America?"_

_"The hero is here!" he yelled blasting the eardrums out of anyone who was standing closer than 5 feet._

_"Canada? Wait, who is that? Is that even a country?"_

_"Not one that I have heard of, but maybe he would like to become one with mother Russia, da?" _

_Everyone had the same look of confusion on their faces. "Yes I am right here. I'm Canada." I said trying to get their attention and failing. "Oh well guess whoever it is isn't here if this isn't a joke from Prussia or Sealand. We will just have to go on without him or her today." The rest of the meeting went the exact same way. When it was my turn to speak my name was passed over like it wasn't written down to begin with. Eventually even I could no longer put up with it and left. Walking out of the room and making sure to slam the door behind me. Not even noticing the one person watching as I left._

oOo

I woke up with a pounding headache, wine bottles littering the floor, and someone ringing the doorbell, over and over and over again. I stumbled to the kitchen (somehow I made my way from the basement to the kitchen) and grabbed some aspirin. After I swallowed those I went to answer my still ringing doorbell. Guess who it was, the self proclaimed hero, America.

"Hey dude! I was just wondering whose house this was. I mean I was told that there was a country up here so I had to come check it out!" He yelled just as loud as he had at the meeting if not louder, no fun with a hangover. "Yes I am Canada" I responded my voice somehow louder than a whisper (I blame the wine). "Oh cool dude! How long have you been up here?" America yelled again. I swear he is little more than a kid on a permanent sugar rush. "I've been up here just as long as you have" I finally answered. His face fell into a small frown than back to a smile just as fast, unnoticeable to almost all, but even hung-over I still saw it. "How did I miss that?" My mouth went on overdrive leaving my brain far behind "Well maybe if you started paying attention, and stopped PRETENDING to be the hero and eating so many hamburgers you should weigh a ton you would notice more things!" By the end I was yelling right at his face. He started crying like the child he is. "Dude that's so mean! I don't eat that much, I even tried going on a diet!" Then he ran off back home hopefully, where I would not have to deal with him anymore.

The full realization of what I had just did hit me. I spoke louder than a whisper! I yelled at my annoying twin brother! Maybe I should try drinking some more...

Da da da da! End of chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I just want to say a few things here at the end,

first- this is my first ever fan fiction

Second-I have no knowledge of what it's like to be drunk just what I've seen from movies and read in other books.

third- oOo could mean time skip or pov change (or both I do that because I can be evil i even do a backwards time skip later) I will usually let you know which. Italics mean flashback or a different language is being spoken. Bold words are either yelled or just for emphasis. Also ~~~ means end of Chapter. oh yeah {} these brackets mean I (the awesome author who is very narcissistic, just a warning for you all ;} ) am leaving you peoples a note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{I don't own hetalia. If I did it would be even more awesomely epic than it already is and a drama and a yaoi and well a lot of things. I also don't own any songs that may appear.}

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, the one who feeds you." I sighed. I was sitting on the couch a bottle of beer in my hand. I looked around, my house was a mess. Almost a week of getting drunk every night and not cleaning up left its mark.

"I wanna play a game."

I was surprised and slightly confused, normally he just wanted to eat and sleep. "What kind of game?"

"A riddle game, but with more people."

"More people? Like the other nations?"

"Yeah"

"Well where do you wanna play the game at?" He wandered over to the globe I had in the corner and spun it in a slow circle and stopped on the United States. "Here." He spun the globe again and stopped on the UK "Here." Then he pointed at France "and here." "So you want to go everywhere then?" I asked still kind of confused. He nodded, "yeah."

I started thinking, what kind of riddle game could we play in the United States, the UK, and France? Eventually I got an idea, and boy would it be fun...

oOo

"America, what the bloody hell are we doing here you wanker!?"

"England, dude, some nation guy was being a jerk to me!" America wailed.

The nations were all called in an emergency meeting by America. Most were sitting around the table looking bored out of their minds or watching America and England argue again. They weren't even sure why they were there to begin with.

They were all bored. That was the only way to put it. Except Prussia. No Prussia wasn't bored. There is no way that a person so awesome could be bored, or anyone just graced with his awesome presence for that matter. Who was he kidding. He was the loneliest person alive. He covered it up with a facade of loud arrogance and narcissism that it fooled everyone but the ones who knew him the best and the most perceptive. But in truth he felt he had no one anymore except Gilbird. That no one cared about him because he was just an ex-nation.

When Prussia was alone he would go through his journals laughing at all the times when he still had friends, power, and people who recognized him as a country. He tried his hardest to make sure people would remember him. He played pranks on that dumb aristocrat that, despite all that Hungary thinks, he does not have feeling for. Went out and partied and got drunk with Spain and France. Partied with Denmark. Smoked questionable things with the Netherlands. All for the sake of attention. All so people would remember him.

So he sat at the table feeling bored and lonely but he would never show it. Not to a single person. He sat in a silence very much unlike him and watched what was happening around him, until he heard the door open. No one else seemed to notice or were too busy talking or arguing to notice the mini polar bear walk in the door. It was about the size of a small dog and had a note in its mouth.

Prussia jumped out of his seat. He recognized the bear as the one the really cute nation had with him at every meeting except for the one last week when he had walked out early. He grabbed the note out of its mouth. It sat back on its hind legs looking at him and asked "who are you?" Without even realizing and sounding exactly like the bears owner he replied "I'm Prussia." As he read the note his eyes widened in surprise.

oOo

So far I was enjoying DC. I was very glad Kuma and I came up with the idea of traveling the world leaving notes and clues for the other nations to follow. The only thing that makes it funnier is the fact that I am traveling to their capital cities first. I would be in their very heart yet they would never have any idea where I was!

Washington DC would be first to give my brother a test. Also to see if he could be smart of at least five seconds. Now anyone got any idea how good the alcohol is here?

oOo

_I know who you are_

_But you don't know who I am_

_I could hunt down every single one of you and you wouldn't notice until it was already much too late_

_You are the personifications of countries, well,_

_So am I_

_I have been forgotten by all those who should remember_

_So we are going to play a little game_

_Don't worry you just have to follow me around the world!_

_Russia, Germany, North and South Italy, Spain, Prussia, Seychelles and especially America, England and France. _

_You are the ten nations I have chosen to play my little game._

_If I find that you have stopped following you will not like your end._

_It was so beautiful seeing that white house in flames set by my own hand in 1812._

_Watching it disintegrate into beautiful smoke and ashes to soon be blown away forever..._

Its kinda fun trying to write a drunk/crazy Canada. Anyways I got plans for this story so no worries! Read and Review please constructive criticism is best! Mean criticism is bad. Very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

{I don't own Hetalia, or Wikipedia, or any songs in this.}

"1812 was a horrible year! Some crazy jerk burned down my white house just because they could!" America cried after everyone had read the note.

"Who the bloody hell is missing from this meeting?" They all fell silent waiting for someone to answer the question even though the answer was obvious. "There is no one missing today England" Germany answered, a somber tone in his voice. The news that no one was missing sunk in then chaos erupted.

"I know everyone on my borders!"

"Whoever this is must become one with mother Russia, da?"

"I wonder if they know the true value of _l'amor?"_

"In your dreams you bloody frog."

"They can't have as good of cooking as my little Lovi~!"

"Shut up you tomato bastard and don't call me Lovi!"

Those were just a few of the conversations going on. But I knew better. There was a single nation missing, I remember because it was the same nation as last week. I was the only one who noticed him leave the room even though he slammed the door just as loud as America can yell. I was the only one to see the sad, broken look in his eyes that he would never show in his face.

"So where are we going then?" I yelled over the arguing nations.

"Dude some jerk burned down my White House in 1812 that has got to be where they are talking about. While we are there I can introduce you guys to the president, we can eat hamburgers and drink smoothies then eat more hamburgers-"

"All right just shut up you bloody idiot we will go see your White House but only to find who we are looking for. I would rather like to resolve this quickly." England said before America could really get going on about hamburgers and smoothies. "So what are we waiting for?"

oOo (time skip and pov change)

I must have got drunk. I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked around and lying next to me was some random chick. I was severely confused, I didn't remember a thing about last night.

She soon woke up and left. I looked all over for Kuma... Kumanero... Kumawhateverhisnameis, damnit I forgot again. Anyways after searching for a while I found him curled up in the shower in the bathroom. How he got there with no one noticing is anyone's best guess. I picked him up and carried out since he was sound asleep (I am strong enough to lift him up. I am a nation after all).

Eventually I was ready to go. I had to drop off the clue today. The other nations would soon be following and probably already are. I would have to drop the note off quick.

oOo (pov change)

"Okay dudes we finally got clearance to go search inside. There shouldn't be any distractions because they canceled all the tours today so let's get searching!"

Everyone split up in different directions to search. I had no idea what I could possibly be looking for, the clue never said what it would be. I would just have to wait and see if anything popped out to me. I found myself traveling in the direction of the west wing. Looking around I saw nothing out of the ordinary (whatever that is in America). I walked searched for another 15 minutes before I saw the same bear that dropped off the clue two days ago.

It seemed like it was on a mission. I followed it through the hallway until it came to an open door. The bear went into the room and I sent Gilbird in after it. Eventually the bear walked out again and just wandered off. He probably went to find his owner, who, after spending a while searching the internet, I came to the conclusion must be Canada (Wikipedia is awesome, no as awesome as me of course). I walked into the room and looked for Gilbird, he was sitting on the handle of a desk drawer chirping at me. I went over to the desk and Gilbird settled himself back on my head. I opened the drawer that he had been sitting on and inside I found a single sheet of paper that had... song lyrics on it?

_Singing La lalalalala la le_

_And the night over London rang_

_So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghost spring_

_Waiting for their curses to be broken..._

_My curse wasn't broken even when the clock struck midnight_

The song searching actually took a while seeing as how I wanted a song that England would recognize and be able to make funny comments on later. The song was Cemeteries of London By Coldplay if you wanted to know. Oh yeah, and I came to the conclusion that I was insane for making the story rated M so I went ahead and changed it to T because there is nothing in it to make it rated M.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

{I don't own hetalia}

"London! That wanker went to London! I should recognize my own country's music after all. I'm just not sure how they saw those poor ghosts by the river. None of them had any form of the sight at the last concert I went to and I'm sure one of my friends would-"

"England, dude, no one cares and that song is totally creepy. That's why American music is better." America commented.

"Like you have room to talk. What is that new band that you have been talking about for a while now? The one that is going to be in London for the next week? Don't they dress in all black and sing about everything dying?" England shot back.

"Yeah, well at least my band is cool!"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Germany roared. That was the second argument they had gotten into since I showed everyone the note. The first was about who should read it out loud. Tch, and they called me a child.

They shot glares at each other but stayed silent. I watched West rub his head and knew he was getting a headache again. Sometimes I wonder if that's a bad sign of being unawesome but the rest of the world will never know.

"So we know he went to London, what can we tell from this clue?" Germany asked trying to calm down before his headache could become worse.

"Well we could try the parliament building, da? That is like the white house and they might be leaving the clues in places like that" Russia said.

"All that agree to search there first, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand, or in America's case, burger.

oOo (pov change)

"Hey Kumajiro? Do you think they will be able to figure out the clues?"

"who?"

"God damnit I'm Canada the one who feeds you and gives you beer!"

Unfortunately for me Kuma could not remember my name again. Lately he has been remembering my name

"Oh no, they are idiots... cept the pale one and his bird." Kuma replied with the most amount of words he had ever said in his life, ever, leaving me in my mostly sober state insanely surprised.

"The pale one? You mean Prussia? That guy, why that guy?"

"He saw me both times"

"Huh we'll have to see how that turns out then I've always wondered about that guy."

We were sitting in my hotel room in London. It had already been three days. Tomorrow I would be going to a concert that someone at one of the pubs that I had been to recommended to me the night before. Already I was starting to get more and more used to the beer I was drinking. When I started he could just drink one or two bottles of beer but now it was six or seven before I lost all memory. It was strange I decided, how that worked but I didn't mind at all. It was better than trying to commit suicide like I had about 5 years prior.

oOo (awesome flash back)

_ Canada was done with life. No one payed any attention to him anymore. He was little more than a ghost cursed to haunt life until the day his life was fated to end. Which he hoped was today. He picked up the knife he had laying on the counter and held out his wrist. He set the blade on his wrist and slid across. There was no feeling. He watched as the blood welled up and started running out of the self inflicted wound. He switched hands and slid the blade across his other wrist. He watched as the blood ran out of the wounds. He wondered if this is what dying felt like. Disconnected from his body, no pain, he was just there. Then he wasn't._

_It was dark. Inky blackness was all that existed. Then there was light, a bright light calling to him. _

_He woke up on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. The blood had dried meaning it had been a day at least. He checked the date on the clock_ _it had been two days since the last he remembered. He had been DEAD for two days. Wonder if anyone noticed._

oOo (back to present)

No one had noticed I died. My own country wasn't even affected. It was like I didn't even exist to begin with.

Well that really put a dampener on this drink. I better get to sleep early, I want to go clothes shopping tomorrow.

Yep Canada was suicidal.  
>Short is short trust me the chapters will get longer.<br>Okay the whole part about the drinks going from 1 to 6/7 was supposed to show that Canada has already gotten so used to drinking beer that he can stomach way more than he was before even though it had only been a few weeks at most between this chapter and the first. I figured that could happen really quickly since he's a nation and all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

{I don't own hetalia or any songs that come up.}

I was in London, home of pubs and the crazy soccer fans in them. Was I going to drink and pick up chicks? Yes, yes I was, but no, West wouldn't let me.

It had been three days since we had gotten to London and even Gilbird was getting bored. For the past two days we had been at the parliament building waiting for a note. But some of the others were starting to think that there was more to the note then just which city we were supposed to be in.

Since we had done nothing but wait I had a lot of time to just watch people. I kept finding myself looking for a certain blond-haired violet eyed man, I knew he was the one we were looking for. He was the only one missing from the meeting where we had found the first note and there were no new nations, not even any new micro ones.

When West finally told me I could go because I was just annoying him I went to the first bar/pub that I saw. It was a relatively small place but had a good selection of drinks. While looking around I noticed a poster. It mentioned a concert going on tomorrow night. I figured it might be fun to go to seeing as how we probably wouldn't find the note tomorrow either. Now just to convince my buddies to come with me so I would have someone to get drunk with. Not because I would get lonely, right?

oOo (pov change)

Shopping was fun! I picked out a whole new wardrobe consisting of skinny jeans, dark t-shirts, converse, and even a lip piercing.

I really needed the clothes because I only brought four sets with me from home and didn't plan on going back for a while. Plus with the new outfits none of the countries would even be able to recognize me making it even more fun.

It ended up taking me at least two hours to get ready for the concert. I wasn't even going with anybody since polar bears aren't really appreciated in the middle of the city. When I finally got there, there was only ten minutes before the show started but I was still able to get a good view. The show started soon after and had a few local upcoming bands as openers. They were pretty good but I couldn't wait till the main event started.

The final opener stepped off and the stage went dark the crowd got quiet, waiting to hear the start of the main event.

The music started playing and the crowd went wild.

oOo (magical point of view change)

I was at the concert with my two best friends. Francis {France} and Antonio {Spain}. Together the three of us made up the Bad Touch Trio. We went drinking together all the time but it never ended up that way. France would always find some girl or guy to chase after leaving me and Spain behind to fend for ourselves. Tonight that seemed to happen even faster than usual, and the main band hadn't even started playing yet.

Most of the opening bands were rather boring and I was glad when the main show finally started. As it turns out the band that was playing was actually really popular back in its home country and was one of the bands America was talking about a while back with England. Their first few songs were surprisingly good but I was still getting bored. I started making my way to the exit since it seemed like the show was close to ending.

As I was making my way through the crowd another song started and I saw a small blonde standing there looking at the ground. He was well built and reminded me of a bird. Lean but not skinny, and his shirt hugged him in all the right places making him look amazing.

_No sorrow left inside me _  
><em>Celebrate the moments behind me<em>  
><em>This shot is Holy Mary<em>  
><em>Youth and Whiskey<em>

The blonde looked up and I saw tears streaming down his face. Then I recognized him. He was the one person I had been looking for the three days. It was almost like something had drawn me to him in this exact moment in time.

_Can you see_  
><em>Can you see me<em>  
><em>I'm strong from what they made me<em>  
><em>These angels who carry me<em>  
><em>They taught me <em>  
><em>Youth and Whiskey<em>

oOo (POV change)

Of course they had to play this song. It was almost exactly how I felt word for word. The only part off was that it wasn't haters that made me this way, it was people who couldn't see me or acted like they couldn't see me.

I looked up, I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. I looked around hoping no one would notice but I could not be invisible when I wanted to in fact just the opposite. I saw one of THEM. One of the nations, this one just happened to be Prussia. What luck I had. Not only had he seen me, he saw me crying.

I turned and ran through the crowd to the exit. Not caring that I heard "Wait Cana- birdie! Wait!" That I was sure was meant for me.

Fudge. It was harder to think of a band then I thought. I ended up looking up bands that were touring the UK right now and then narrow down a song that fit perfectly. But anyways the song was Youth and Whiskey by Black Veil Brides which is a pretty popular band in the U.S. so America might just talk about them at some point or another. Ja, danke for following this story! Honestly It kinda makes me feel better that people actually like it.  
>Don't spam or just review mean criticism or I might just send France or Russia after you. In the middle of the night. During a power outage. (*Shudders*)<br>Have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

{I own nothing but the plot of this story, aru!}

"Wait, cana- birdie wait!"

The moment kept playing through my head. I was thinking that if I had just done something differently maybe he wouldn't have ran. If-if I had... No I have to stop thinking like that its totally not awesome and awesome people only think awesome thoughts. I hadn't told anyone that I had seen Canada there yet. It just felt wrong to say anything about seeing him.

"Bruder, can you come out and help us look for the next note?"

"Mein gott West you know we are looking in the wrong spot, right?"

"Yes Bruder we know that. We are meeting in half an hour to discuss where we should look next. So please come out and help us."

"Kesesesese, alright fine no need to beg the awesome me shall help you!"

oOo (POV change to someone new)

My Bruder was acting odd. There was something wrong with him. I had noticed after the first meeting. He just seemed more... subdued then he should. Like he had less energy, almost like he was missing someone. Did he know the country that was leaving the notes? Or was he finally fading? I would never admit it to him, but I would miss his big ego and loudness if he ever disappeared.

oOo (POV change)

It was late when I got home from the concert. I was so exhausted that I didn't even bother to change into pajamas. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Food" "foood" "fooooood"

Paws poking my side is what finally woke me up, that and the bear saying "food".

"Okay Kuma...damnit I can't remember. Whatever, I'll feed you just let me change."

I changed out of the clothes I wore last night that smelled rather suspicious. Then I started working on pancakes. I knew kumawhatsit would come begging for food so I booked a room with a mini kitchen. Its rather nice seeing as how I was also hungry.

I finished making the pancakes and sat them down on the table but realized I did not have any maple syrup. I cannot eat pancakes without maple syrup, so to the bear they went. I would just have to not eat until I got to the next city. English food is dangerous even when it is not cooked by England himself. What a waste of food.

...

I had just dropped off the clue in London and was on a train to France. No one noticed Kuma and I had gotten on or asked for our tickets. I was looking forward to seeing the scenery of France (no not in that way perverts).

oOo (POV change to an awesome person)

"So, do any of you have an idea where the clue could be?" England asked.

"The clue could be in your bands tasteless song."

"No one cares about your opinion you bloody frog!"

"Oh I am sure you care in the be-"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG!"

They were left to argue in their own corner of the room. There was no shutting them up when they got started in an argument like that.

" Dudes, I think France may have actually been onto something" America noted for once saying something smart.

"Da, what were the lyrics again?" Russia asked.

"Singing La le, the night over London rang. So we went down to the river where the toiling ghosts strain, waiting for their curses to be broken. Then there is the extra line, my curse wasn't broken even when the clock struck midnight." Germany replied.

"It could have something to do with the river seeing as how that was mentioned in the song. Also a curse was mentioned both in the song and the line after. Are there any places that would be considered cursed by the river, England?"

Since the fighting had ended with France being well, France, England was able to reply. "Glad you asked there are so many interesting places. There is that one ghost who was drowned by that dock, the little boy who drowned with his dog, the whole thing with the prison hangings and that thing with the plague..."

By the time he finished listing the places an hour had passed and there was only two nations not horrified by the sheer number of things England mentioned. One being Russia.

"Well that list was awesomely helpful, we just got to narrow the million places down that he could be talking about, great" I said rolling my eyes. I was totally not one of the horrified nations just to make that clear.

"The clock struck midnight in a story that mama Finland read to me!"

"SEALAND WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" England roared.

"Just before you finished that list of creepy places. But it's just like Cinderella. Her wish wore off when the big clock struck midnight and she had to go home or else the prince would see her as she truly was."

Once he realized what that meant he calmed down instantly. "Big Ben! It has to be Big Ben! Thanks for the help Sealand but if you think I will recognize you as a country after this then you are severely wrong!"

"Fine be a jerk, but, can I come with you?"

For the first time in the history of the world the ten nations agreed "No!"

{Poor Sealand he had to be helpful but get turned down by England. Yes I know Prussia seems VERY ooc but he is just depressed and needs some serious help which may or may not be in the form of a cute Canadian. So sorry for the long break, but I've had no internet for a while and I have lost a lot of my confidence in my writing, I just don't like what I have done with the rest of the chapters in this story so I will upload as soon as I rewrite them so I guess I will see you guys when I get done with them... any reviews, favorites, and follows that I get are very welcome, so... um... bye... }


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

{If I owned hetalia season 6 would already exist. But I don't and it doesn't. So I'm gonna go cry in a corner now. You can read on by yourself, I'll come out later and thank you so much little miss punk rocker for your review, I hope you guys all like this chapter}

I had my own mission.

To go see Canada's house.

I wanted to go see how he lived and if that would give me a little insight into what he might be doing now. So onward I awesomely traveled.

I arrived in Canada the next day. I called his office where he worked to ask for his address. When I finally convinced the woman on the phone that I was his friend and was worrying about him being sick she gave it up rather quickly. His house was very... Simple. It looked like all those houses you see on TV shows and movies. I was just waiting for the camera man to yell "film rolling, take 1, shoot!" and people to start running around acting. His house was just that plain.

However nothing could have prepared me for the inside.

oOo (POV change! Onward to London!)

We arrived at Big Ben and began our search but I could not find mein bruder. One moment he was here the next he was gone, just gone. Great. I called his cell phone expecting an answer but he never picked up. That was extremely worrying. Ever since he returned from Russia he would always pick up calls from me. I was on the verge of a panic attack if he didn't answer again-

"Ve~ Luddy, what's wrong? Would it help if I made pasta?"

Feliciano, I had forgotten he was there. "I'm fine Feli, just worried about my bruder. I can't find him and he won't answer his phone" I replied. "Ve you know Gilbert can take care of himself, he raised you somehow." "Yes somehow h-" I tried to say but Feliciano wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be focusing on something that I couldn't see. Suddenly he took off somewhere. I tried to follow but he was moving too fast. What had him running? Then he was back, with something in his hand. "Ve~ Luddy! Look what I found! There was a pretty white bear carrying this in its mouth!" Feliciano yelled excitedly.

oOo (time skip!)

"You found the note, oui?"

"Si! I found the note big brother France! It seems to be in your language!"

Everyone came closer to hear France translate it.

_Vous souvenez-vous de moi?_

"Do you remember me?"

_Perdu depuis si longtemps_  
><em>Serez-vous de l'autre côté<em>  
><em>Ou allez-vous m'oublier?<em>

_"_Lost for so long, will you be on the other side or will you forget me?"

_Je vais mourir, priant, des saignements et des cris_  
><em>Suis-je trop perdue pour être sauvé?<em>

_"_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming, am I to lost to be saved?"

_Suis-je trop perdue?_

"Am I too lost?"

As he translated you could see him getting more and more distressed. Something about those words bothered him.

_"Non, Non, NON! Comment pourrais-je? Comment pourrais-je oublier mon enfant?"_ France cried.

By that point he was sobbing and crying in unintelligible French that no one could understand. Then before anyone could ask him what was wrong he had run off leaving the note behind. "Seychelles" I asked. "What did he say?" Seychelles looked worried and confused. "He said, how could I, how could I forget my child? But... I thought I was considered his only child?" She replied, then she picked up the note and read what remained. Her eyes went wide. She looked up and said "it wasn't what he translated for us. It was what he didn't read." "Well don't leave us waiting you wanker! Read the rest!"

"My intro was not triumphant. Nor was it exciting. I asked and I was given and I repayed in full. With England in WW1, the Allies in WW2. I payed with blood and bodies of loyal soldiers and watched them die beside me. Was I given credit? Were arc de triomphe's created in my honor? No not at all. The German brothers should remember the terrible days they had at the hands of an unknown army. The cold eyes so many saw before their life was ended by my own stained hands. I just want you to know they felt true terror in those last moments. The city of love no longer feels like it was ever home. _Francis, tu sais qui je suis. Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de combien c'est douloureux "_ She said the last line with a trembling voice.

"Mein Gott, what did we do?"

Dun dun dun  
>What will happen next?<br>Sorry if my French translations were incorrect, I used Google translate so please tell me if they were. I have nothing against Germans I just want to show Canada starting to be depressed starting back in the war of 1812 and kinda escalating in WW2. Cookies to the person who recognizes the song. It wasn't actually in French. But I don't own the song.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

{I forgot to say this last chapter but,... I'm Back~~! always wanted to say that. Now, I don't own hetalia and am still in my own emo corner about not owning hetalia from last chapter, come get me later.}

Paris was fun. But I was correct when I said it no longer felt like it was ever home. The streets were still wide and full of light, but there was just something missing that I couldn't explain. Something that as my own nation I would only have when I was home. A sense of homesickness is what I felt. It would be a long time before I ever went home though. I didn't plan on going back until they knew who I was and wouldn't forget again. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. But with these people you never know.

oOo (POV change)

Nothing could have prepared me for the inside of his house.

Before I even walked through the front door I could tell something was off. The door was unlocked like someone had left in a hurry. When I walked in I saw red. There was red everywhere. The walls were painted red. The carpet was a deep burgundy and the couches were a small shade lighter. It was like someone had spilled blood everywhere. The house also reeked of spilled alcohol and I could see bottles of beer and vodka littering the floor. I made my way to the kitchen. Instead of red this room was white. White tile floor, white cabinets, white everything, except for a few small red stains that I assumed was actually long cleaned up blood. There were also fewer bottles of alcohol here.

I walked to the stairs that I could see from the kitchen. The upstairs was slightly less trashed then the floor below. I walked along the hallway looking in the rooms. The first seemed to be an office where he did work when at home. There were two guest rooms that looked like they had never been used, ever. A bathroom that had a brush with a large amount of white fur on it. Then the last room was I assumed to be his bedroom. It was just as much of a mess as the downstairs. With clothes and empty bottles thrown everywhere as if someone was searching for something.

I walked over to the desk in the corner that was still clean. There were no pictures on it like any other person would have, in fact there was absolutely nothing on it. One of the drawers was open as if waiting for someone to look inside. Inside was a single book. It was Canada's journal. I opened it to a random page near the front of the book.

_x-xx-xxxx_

_Today was another world meeting. I don't understand why we have these. They never solve anything. Sometimes I just want to bash all their skulls in with a hockey stick. Oh their blood would look so pretty staining the floors and wa- I wouldn't do that to my brother- would I? I mean maybe if I killed him he might just see me. Especially if I kidnapped him after. That would work- No it wouldn't ! That wouldn't solve any of my problems. Why did I even think that in the first place? _

I started flipping through the pages. Each one seemed to be similar to that one. Except for one dated around 5 years ago.

_x-xx-xxxx_

_I killed myself two days ago. I know I did but it obviously didn't work. I felt myself slip away to darkness but I woke up today, a pool of dried blood around me. Thankfully it cleaned up well only leaving a few small stains. The fact that I did not die is insanely frustrating. Maybe I can trick England into sending me to the world the fairies he always talks about are from. I bet it would be more fun there. I wonder if they would notice me there or if it would be the same as here? I think it would be fun to become a supreme overlord of the place or something. Might be pretty easy since England makes fairies sound so weak. Ideas~ Ideas~_

His writing from then on became more and more confusing. Almost as if there were two people writing instead of just one. I realized he must have been losing his mind. One side wanted to make everyone pay for never noticing him and the other just wanted to be noticed without hurting anyone. I decided then and there that I would have to find him.

oOo (POV change)

My phone started ringing in a familiar ringtone. I picked it up instantly and answered trying to keep my voice from showing the relief I felt. "Hallo, this is Ludwig." "Oi, West you miss the awesome me? Kesesesese I bet you did! Anyways what city are you in now?" "We are in Paris right now." I automatically replied. "Okay see you in a while! Have fun in the city of love with your little Italian!" "Gilbert! Where are you?" He paused. When he did answer it was missing the usual energy he had. "I can't tell you west. I will be there in a while see you then."

Frustrated, I almost threw my phone at the nearest wall. Where did he go and could not tell me? I must have been doing something to draw his attention because Feli was right beside me within a few seconds. "Ve~ Luddy, are you okay?" "Ja I'm okay just frustrated with my brother. Something is wrong and he will not tell me what it is." "My frattelo never tells me when something is wrong but I give him a hug anyways! Ve~ you need one too!" He tackled me into a hug. To any watching it would have seemed like he just hugged a complete stranger. "Okay you can let go now" I said trying to get him to let go. "But Luddy! You're so big and warm! I never want to let go! My face turned almost as red as Romano's, so much for trying to get him to let go.

My phone rang again (my my I'm popular today). I pried Feliciano off and answered it. " Hallo this is Ludwig." "Germany! Bonjour! This is France. I was wondering where you are at and where your brother is." "I'm sorry France but he just called but he refused to tell me where he is. Something did not sound right either. I'm worried about him so if you can get him to talk it would be nice." There was a pause at the other end of the line. "That is why I called you, he will no longer answer his phone and I figured you could talk to him." "We will just have to make him talk when he gets here later than. _Auf weidershen _France."

oOo (POV change)

"This is bad mi amigo"

"Yes Antonio yes it is. Something must have happened to make him not answer his phone calls from us and his brother."

"We will just have to talk to him when he gets here, si?"

"Oui, we will. He will tell us what is wrong. That is what best friends are for."

Interrogation from Spain, France, and Germany! Prussia is totally screwed!  
>See you next time!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

{I don't own hetalia and I'm still typing this from the emo corner. (Handed pocky, and hockey skates) okay I'm good now! Next chapter time! and be ready for lots of POV changes... it's just how I write}

A club in France. That has got to be something out of a movie. I arrived at the most popular club in Paris, on a Friday, at 7. The line to get in went on for half a mile*. Lucky for me this club was special. I walked to the front of the line, flashed my Id card and walked right in. I had chosen the club that recognizes the mark on our Id cards and will let us in easy. It just so happens that France and his Bad Touch Trio buddies were told to never return, ever.

I walked inside and was instantly hit with sounds and lights. There was a main dance floor with a large stage behind it, a bar off to the side, and I was sure there was more upstairs. The dance floor was already packed so I went over to the bar to grab a drink, because, man, do the French know their wine. I got my wine and worked my way over to the stairs. On the second floor was another smaller dance floor and a small stage. This floor didn't have as many people but the lights and the sound was a lot better. If I wanted to dance (after a few drinks of course) I would have to come back to this floor.

The third floor was the VIP area. They let me in just as easy as they let me into the club itself. The VIP area had a large bar, a few tables like a restaurant, couches, and the smallest dance floor of all three. There weren't that many people up here yet, I guessed around twenty. Most were standing around talking in rapid French. I could understand what they were saying easily and hopped right into one of their conversations that seemed to be about the country Canada, which was one of the biggest surprises I had ever had.

"The economy over there is dropping, I heard it hit my sister pretty bad." said one of the three ladies talking. "Is there any reason for it to be dropping?" asked another. "I heard" by now I was fully in the conversation "that many more Canadians are drinking now, is that true?" "Yeah they beer and vodka sales have skyrocketed and the hockey league is experiencing another lockout." the third woman answered. She was familiar but I could not place where from. "Can I get your names ladies?" 

"Yes of course, my name is Jane." the first woman replied. "Bethany" the second said. "My name is Courtney. I work in foreign affairs between France and Canada." So that is why she was so familiar. We had probably met before. I use the term "met" loosely, she probably didn't see me.

"Merci, it is nice to hear some news about my home country. I have been traveling for a while now and have heard little to nothing." "What part of Canada are you from?" Jane asked. "Ottawa, but I have a second house in Vancouver." "You must be rich to have two houses and be able to travel the world!" "Yes we are rich. My family owns a large company over there and I help out with a large part of it but I needed some time off, so here I am!" The lie flowed easily almost like it was practiced. Anyone who has asked me where I'm from has gotten the same answer so it just happened that it was. "Well goodbye Jane, Bethany, Courtney. Have a nice night!"

Well so my economy is dropping slowly but surely, more people are drinking, and there is a hockey lockout. Wonder if the others have noticed that yet or if I'm all alone. I needed another drink, something much stronger, then I could go hit the dance floor, maybe I could ask one of the bartenders if I could sing a little on the stage too, I could have sworn that was a karaoke machine I saw.

oOo (POV change)

Somehow I let Feli take me to go to a club. Apparently it is the most popular club in Paris, because when we got there it was already packed. Feli dragged me to the front and showed our Id cards to the guards. They let us in with no problem and we walked right inside. Feli was hopping around and as soon as he was inside dragged me to the second floor and onto the dance floor. It was insanely awkward and disorientating for me. I hadn't been to a club in years but Feli obviously had (I had no idea when but I really didn't care in the slightest) he fit right in dancing and moving to the music like he belonged there. Then the music and lighting changed.

oOo (POV change)

I convinced the vip area bartender, who just happened to be the club's owner to let me sing on the second floor. It was pretty easy once he saw the mark on my id card. I made my way down to the second floor and up onto the stage. It seemed to work a little like karaoke. I would pick a song and the music would start with the lyrics being projected onto the wall across from me.

They had a huge amount of songs to choose from, most had a fast beat that was easy to dance to. I choose my song and the lighting changed.

oOo (figure it out)

_This is how I show my love_  
><em>I made it in my mind because <em>  
><em>I blame it on my ADD baby<em>  
><em>This is how an angel dies <em>  
><em>I blame it on my own sick pride <em>  
><em>Blame it on my ADD baby <em>

_Sail_

The song was one of the weirdest I had ever heard. The lyrics themselves made no sense and seemed just random. I turned to look at the stage and saw a small blonde was the one singing. He seemed to hold himself with confidence, like he knew what it felt like to be on stage. I looked at Feli and he acted like it was a regular occurrence and kept dancing, changing style only slightly for the slower pace.

_Sail_

_Maybe I should cry for help_  
><em>Maybe I should kill myself, myself<em>  
><em>Blame it on my ADD baby<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm a different breed<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm not listening<em>  
><em>Blame it on my ADD baby<em>

_Sail_

His expression changed slightly when he sang that verse. There was no apparent reason why but he didn't lose a beat in his singing.

_Sail with me into the dark!_  
><em>Sail<em>  
><em>Sail with me!<em>  
><em>Sail!<em>

The song ended and he stepped back. I looked around. Realizing I was in the middle of the dance floor standing still I quickly made my way to the side nearest the stage. The man sang a few more songs all of the same dark style, then stepped off. Just as he was stepping off the stage he saw me. He gave me the most intense look of hatred that I had not seen since World War Two, the last look I had got like that was from a nation that I could not remember except for his cold violet eyes. I looked closer at the man. He had the same violet eyes.

oOo (POV change)

Of course Germany had to be there to ruin my night. _Mon Dieu_, not even beer and vodka could make this better. We stared at each other for almost 30 seconds before he finally looked away. I saw him pull out his phone and call someone. Great now there would be more people to ruin my fun. I might as well make the most of the time I had left. I made my way back to the third floor and got more alcohol. I got a vodka and a bottle of beer then headed back down the stairs. I looked around for maybe 15 seconds before I saw Germany again still on his phone with I'm guessing France or England. I walked straight over to him, and he hung up the phone.

"Nice to see you here Germany. Wild party right?" "Yes just a bit too much for my liking." He voice was unsteady almost like he was afraid to speak which I'm sure he was. "I see, beer?" I held up the beer bottle I had brought with me, he seemed hesitant to take it. "Don't worry it's not poisoned. If I wanted to take over the world I wouldn't start with you. Although you would be one of the easiest besides Italy who I'm sure is the one who brought you here." He took the beer bottle but was still weary of me like I would pull out a gun and shoot him. "Danke I was going to go get some myself eventually but I didn't want to leave Feli alone." I paused what I was getting ready to say. He was on a first name basis with N. Italy? Damn, everybody was right for once.

I laughed, I knew exactly what to say to get under his skin. "So you are on a first name basis with your little Italian now? Is Prussia here? We need to find him so we can congratulate you two properly!" "No he is not here... He couldn't make it tonight." I could tell he was lying to me but I let it slide. "Okay Germany you have a good night now with your little Italian. I think I'm gonna go back to my hotel and see if my bear is alright. All this temperature change is making him a little sick and my economy just crashed so I'm not feeling well either." Then I walked away leaving him staring at my back.

I have no idea what so ever about where this chapter came from. It just came into my head as I was writing it.  
>Weird. But I hoped you liked it and boy was it a long one compared to my others * half a mile equals about .8 kilometers. Sorry but I live in the united states I know miles not kilometers. Sail by awolnation is an amazing song and I think it fits the Canada I'm trying to portray but I take no credit for the song.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

{I don't own hetalia *still eating pocky* or any songs that may appear. If its confuzling sorry}

"What do you mean he was just here?"England yelled.

Feli, England and I were all still in the club. After I had seen the nation we were looking I called him and told him to hurry up here to see if we can catch him. "I mean he was just here! You more than likely went right by him as you came in!" I yelled back. "How do you know he left the club, he could still be here." England looked as if he was about to explode in anger. Which is not a funny thing no matter what America says. There was no way what I was going to say next would calm him down. "He is not here. He said he was going back to his hotel to check up on his bear and that he wasn't feeling well because his economy just fell.

A woman walking by must have heard us yelling about the economy and came over to us. "The economy in Canada just took a massive hit. In fact that has been a really common topic tonight hasn't it?" She appears to be more than slightly drunk but could still get the gist of what we were saying. "I mean I was talking to some blond guy earlier said he was from Canada and he was traveling around the world cuz he needed a break from work. He was actually a really cute guy, familiar almost like I have met him before and a lip piercing, that looked really painful. Anyways I know all about the news in Canada cuz I work in the foreign affairs between France and them. I remember my boss saying something about a representative that's been really sick and some even that he is actually missing but..." The woman kept going on and on and on about Canada and just random things she had heard we both ended up tuning her out and continuing our conversation.

"Canada that's so familiar. Why do I feel like I've heard of it before?" England thought aloud. "We'll duh it's a country! The one I've been talking about for a few minutes now, geez pay attention. Man I thought I was flighty." the girl said. England, always a gentleman, "excuse me miss but my name is Arthur, what is yours?" She giggled at his antics and replied "My name is Courtney, my friends are around here somewhere." "Thank you Miss Courtney now did you happen to catch that young man you were talking to earlier name?" "No I didn't but if I see him I will point him in your direction. Now I have to go make sure my friends aren't making complete fools of themselves, _bonne nuit_!" She turned and left before either of us could say another word.

"Well we know which country it is, I just can't shake the feeling of how familiar that name is." England sighed. "I guess I will have to talk to that frog about that. I'm sure he has known who it is since we left London. Come along Germany, go find Italy and we shall have to talk to him."

oOo (POV change )

The awesome me was back in France. Surprisingly I had no trouble flying back and forth with Gilbird sitting on my head. One glance at my ID and they just ignored him like he wasn't there at all, which was kinda insulting, but at least he didn't have to fly everywhere. Anyways I was not here to help the other nations find Canada, I was here to help him, of course the others could never know. But I expected they would try to find out where I went for the past few days.

They fulfilled that expectation as soon as I landed in Paris. My buddies France and Spain were waiting for me after I had gotten my bag.  
>"Gilbert mi amigo! How was your flight?" I was just waiting for them to ask where I went but I was surprised when they didn't get straight to the point, it must be a new trick that I wasn't going to fall for. "My flight was fine, I spent most of it asleep. They didn't even care that I had Gilbird with me." I replied. "That is good but your brother was very worried about you when you just disappeared on all of us." There was a tone that I could not place in Francis's voice. "I see well where is he then? If he was really so worried he would come see the awesome me!" "He is with England somewhere it seems they met the nation we are looking for in a club but alas it was one we all got kicked out of." I couldn't stand listening to him dance around the problem so I went straight to the point for them. "Guys I know the one we are looking for is Canada. In fact that is where I went. I saw his house, the man drinks more than we do and his house was trashed." Francis let out a sigh, "thank you Gilbert for telling us where you went we were just really worried about you... What do you mean by his house was trashed?" "I mean beer and vodka bottles everywhere, blood stains on the kitchen floor, spilled alcohol, clothes thrown everywhere in his room, I mean it wasn't like someone had gotten in and done that, it looked like he had done it himself." Francis's face paled even more with every word I said, he knew something about this guy and I knew he had since London but I hadn't asked him about it, well I was now.<p>

"Francis, I know that you know Canada, hell if I'm right about the fact that you raised him I'm surprised you could ever forget him (especially when he is so cute too but beside the point). I think he has been hurting for a long time now and I want to help him so, Verdammt tell me everything you know about him!" I had not raised my voice at all while I was speaking and if you had asked Antonio and Francis what the look on my face was they would have said it was of a madman. He raised his hands in defeat terrified of what I might do if he didn't tell me. "Okay let us just talk about this in my apartment instead if here. I realized we were still in the airport so I grabbed my stuff and started walking in the direction of the doors tossing a few words over my shoulder, "come on guys I don't know where you parked at and I sure as hell don't want to walk to your place." They ran to catch up like little puppies left behind.

I feel kinda evil as I write this,... but eh. I told you they would be longer chapters. The three chicks in this chapter and the last are all totally random own characters, I just needed someone other than nations to talk to or else I would lose my MiNd! Okay I decided to give the characters songs! For the Prussia of this story I gave him the song _I gave you all _by Mumford and Sons.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

{No own hetalia...or any songs... }

"Those god damn hosers! They just had to go and ruin my night! It was all fun and games until that bastard Germany showed up to ruin everything!"

I was pacing back and forth in my hotel room. Trying to decide whether to leave the note today or wait two more days like I had originally planned. It was a tough decision considering the fact that France probably now remembered who I was now and could find my hotel using my name, but he may have also just remembered who Canada was and not Matthew Williams. There was also the fact that they may not have figured out where I will leave the note. Of course they would have to be stupid to NOT figure it out, I mean I put the place in the clue! But I have been wrong before.

Kuma who must have been getting tired of watching me pace made the decision for me. "Wait for them, birdie." I looked down at him surprised that he had said "birdie". "What do you mean by, birdie?" I asked. I was confused, I remembered in London how Prussia had called me birdie and I wanted to know how Kuma had found out. What he said next cleared up some of my confusion. "Whistle for little birdie." Oh. Didn't Prussia have a bird? Did he mean whistle and it will come? "Do you mean if I whistle a bird will come?" I asked. "Yep yellow birdie." Then he promptly fell asleep taking up half my bed.

oOo (Pov change)

We had arrived at Francis's Paris apartment. It was an old building from the 18th century but still had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower but that's not what we were looking at. We were in a room that Francis had forgotten he had. It was a child's room with walls that looked like they were once a vibrant red but had faded from age. There were a few stuffed animals on the bed that were all faded and old looking. The clothes that were left all looked as though they were from the early 1700's for a young boy. All in all there was nothing special about the room that I could see but Francis was sobbing quietly on his knees while Antonio tried to comfort him. I stood back and looked at the floor, depressed that so much could be forgotten about a person that even the place they stayed would no longer matter. I looked up again "spill it France."

Francis looked up his eyes red and full of tears. He could just barely speak well enough to be understood. "This used to be Canada's room. It was his before I lost him to England. I cared so much for him, I remember that now, but I cannot remember his name!" "Wait" I was confused "you just said his name." "His human name. Yours is Gilbert, Antonio is Spain, mine is Francis, but I just can't remember his no matter how hard I try!" He was on the verge of losing it again so I let it go for tonight even if I wanted nothing more than to yell at him for forgetting someone so cute. "Okay Francis that's enough I think you just need to get some sleep we can talk about it in the morning" I stood him up and walked him to his room with Antonio helping me support him.

We had just gotten him into bed when his cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it before Francis could. "Hallo, this is Francis's phone but you get to talk to the awesome me!" "Prussia?" It was England on the other side of the line. "Oh whatever is the bloody frog there?" "No he is asleep at the moment." Francis gave me a questioning look. I mouthed the word 'England' and he held his hand out for the phone. I shook my head no and went back to the phone. "What did you say England the awesome me wasn't listening." Instead of going off about how childish or ungentlemanly that was he just sighed like he was tired. "I said that I wanted to talk to France about what happened in London. Your brother also ran into the man at a club about two hours ago and we think we might know who it is." "Oh" was all I had to say. Then my brain started working again. "Can you hand mein bruder the phone, I want to talk to him." There was a pause as the phone was being handed over. "Hallo? Bruder?" Germany sounded relived that I was finally in the same city as him. "Ja west I'm here, what about Canada? Did you see him?" I had no idea that to everyone listening I sounded obsessed. "Ja, I spoke to him. It will be easier to tell you about it in the morning where everyone can hear." We spoke for a few more seconds and decided on a time to meet, then he hung up to call the other nations about the meeting in the morning.

oOo (timey skipy)

All ten of us that Canada chose were gathered in the world meeting room in Paris. America was pouting about not being called to go to the club last night. Germany was looking uncomfortable with his little Italian draped over his lap. South Italy was staring daggers so sharp they could scratch diamonds at Germany, while simultaneously yelling at Spain. Russia had his hand on America's shoulder and smiling like a creep. France was staring off into space looking as if he was going to cry with Seychelles at his side trying to keep him calm. England was staring daggers (not as sharp as Romano's) at the pouting America for annoying him, and I was sitting in my chair looking like I owned the world (I do just don't tell anybody). Of course eventually I got tired of waiting and yelled "so France who are we dealing with here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing before and started listening to France.

"Who we are dealing with is my son, Canada. I raised him around the same time England was raising America. He was such a sweet child. Always clinging to my leg." Tears started gathering in his eyes. "But then I had to give him up to England. After that I just forgot that he even existed. I saw him at meetings every once in a while and wondered who such a cute nation was. I remember now how sad and conflicted his eyes always seemed to look. Other than that there is nothing. I cannot remember my own child beyond that." He broke into sobbing again, telling everyone what he had done to his own child had taken the energy out of him. We then turned to look at England. He had apparently helped raise Canada. We waited for him to say something. When he did it was in a quiet voice "I just can't remember. There is nothing, almost like he never existed in my life to begin with... but... there is nothing we can do now except look for him."

"Canada, da? I think I have played hockey against him. Blonde hair with a funny curl in front, violet eyes?" Germany and France both nodded yes. I almost did too but I had to remember no one knew that I had met Birdie in London. After getting confirmation Russia started speaking again. "Da, I believe I have played hockey against him. He has put many of my players out for many seasons on injuries. He played like a maniac and showed no fear of me out on the ice, just a serious determination to win at ANY cost except getting one of his players hurt. Then off the ice he would still show no fear, but became so incredibly shy and almost invisible. Other than that I remember nothing of this nation. But that was helpful, da?" The little smile was on his face the whole time he was talking, like it was about a close friend and not a person who he had just been reminded of a few minutes ago.

"Nein, that can't be the same person. The man I met last night was so confident and sure of himself, he would have to be to stand on the stage and sing." I stared at mein bruder. He hadn't told me about Birdie (Canada) singing last night. "What do you mean by on stage and singing?" I asked. Germany then told us about last night leaving nothing out.

oOo (one boring explanation by Germany later)

"Then Canada left and I waited for England." I, at least, was stunned. I could tell France and Russia were too. I could not believe birdie would do something like that. "So where do we look for this bastard at? I want to go home and check on the tomatoes." "Ve~ mi fratello, it isn't nice to call people bastards!" N. Italy was still draped over mein bruder and Romano was still staring daggers at them but I realized Romano had a point. "Hey yeah where do we look for the clue?" "Well mi amigos, were there any places mentioned specifically in the last clue?" Spain asked. I hadn't even seen the clue they found in London since I had left the same day they had found it. England who must have still had the note replied first. "I'm not sure about the part that is in French but there is one specific place mentioned in English. The Arc de' triumph." France to clear everything up said, "there are no locations in French just a note to me." Then he broke out into tears again, and Seychelles started trying to comfort him. "The only place we have is the Arc, da?" Russia went on without waiting for an answer. "So we should look there first." Everyone agreed since no one had a better idea.

oOo (ichi day timo skipo)

We searched the Arc for 2 hours and didn't find anything that would even remotely represent a note. Some of the others decide that we are not going to find anything today and leave. That left me and France to talk. I wanted to talk to him about Canada's journal but I didn't want to say anything that birdie obviously wouldn't want anyone to know. Eventually we both decided we needed a break and went to get a drink. Searching could wait until tomorrow.

Is the bird thing confuzling? Ah I don't know! It made sense to me! At least a little... I think if you got Kumajirou alone with Canada he would talk a lot more. Now a song for a character... let's go with Canada... I'm thinking _Ghosts that we knew _also by Mumford and Sons.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

{I don't own hetalia or any songs}

The Arc' de triumph. I took Kuma's advice and waited two days, so I had stayed in Paris for a week in total. Overall it was one of the best weeks I have had in a very long time. I went to all the popular clubs and museums I even went to an art institute that I was recommended to go to. I was able to bring Kuma to all the museums so I had company and I was never really alone at any time so it was a very good week indeed. Anyways back to the Arc. I hadn't seen any of the other nations here yet so I wasn't even sure if they were here, but there were so many people it was difficult to find anyone. I almost lost Kuma twice until I found a good spot to wait.

Eventually I got tired of waiting so I asked Kuma "should I go ahead and whistle?" He looked up at me and said "yep, wait who are you?" I sighed and answered. "I'm Canada." He couldn't recognize me because I had changed into my more regular clothes, a red Canadian flag hoodie, jeans, and glasses (I had contacts for when I went out to the clubs) but I left the lip ring in because it would still be a while before I could take it out and I had to face it, I actually really liked it. I had also left on the converse I had gotten in London as well. All in all I looked just like I did before London and that was the one everyone looked over. Saddening isn't it?

I went ahead and whistled. For a while nothing happened everything was the exact same as before. No birds circling above me or a huge flock flying around freaking people out (the things I expect... Wow I'm crazy). I kept looking around for a few more minutes until I heard a little noise and felt a weight settle on my head. I lifted my hand up to my head and felt around looking for what was up there. What I found was a little yellow bird. It was a very familiar bird. I think I had seen it on Prussia's head at the few meetings he attended. Kuma must have seen me pick it up off my head and said "birdie note." I took that as a sign and asked it if it would carry a note back to Prussia for me. "Just give it to Prussia no one else." It seemed to understand and even gave me a little 'piyo piyo' and salute when I gave it the note. After that it flew off to who knows where. "Told ya, who are you?" "I'm Canada."

oOo (POV change)

France and I were walking to the Arc de triumph when I finally noticed Gilbird was gone. I didn't feel his usual weight on my head or shoulder where he sometimes liked to sit. I looked around but I didn't see him flying around anywhere. I almost started panicking. Gilbird hardly ever left me after I got back from Russia. France evidently seeing me desperately looking everywhere asked "Gilbert what is wrong?" I looked at him and asked right back "Where is Gilbird? Have you seen him?" I actually started freaking out. "Gilbert Mon Ami. Calm down I'm sure he's around, he will come back soon I'm sure." "No" I yelled. "He never leaves me unless I ask him to. He hasn't ever done that since I got back from Russia. He never disappears without a reason... What did you do to him?" I stopped thinking and became instantly suspicious of him. "No I would never take him from you! He might of just flown ahead to see if he can help us look." I had stopped listening and started running.

Before I knew it I was across the street from the Arc. Running cleared my head a little bit. I couldn't believe that I had tried to blame Francis for Gilbird disappearing. Instead of dwelling on that I was finally able to walk across the street to the Arc. It was slightly less busy then yesterday but still busy enough to get lost in the crowd. I wandered around the crowd for a while not really paying any attention. I must have been off in space when a little bird flew in front of my face (I totally did not jump, awesome people don't do that). "Gilbird! You came back to me!" I brought the bird up to my face and looked at it straight in the eye. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I made Francis mad at me for thinking he took you! Oh, but I'm glad your back!" Then I noticed what he had in his mouth. He dropped the paper in my hand and flew up to my head. I opened the paper and a sheet fell out. I picked it up and read it.

_If this is Prussia reading this, good. If it isn't I'm totally screwed._

_Matthew Williams. If you wanted to know what my name was. But if you tell the other nations I will know because they will find me and forget again and if they do I know who to blame. But it would be nice to talk to you in Rome. I will meet you at the Fountain of Four Rivers on __March__ 14 (__one week__ from today) at 2pm. I won't be to sad if you don't show up, I'm used to it._

The final line is what made my decision for me. I was going to go see my Birdie. Wait when did I start referring to him as my Birdie?

Anyways I put the note from birdie in my pocket, keeping the clue I was supposed to show everyone else in my hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard someone say. "I'm glad I finally found you." I turned to face the person and it just happened to be Francis. He looked up and saw Gilbird on my head. "Oh you found him. But I'm still hurt that you could even think tha- what is in your hand?" Oh yeah, that. "Um the awesome me found the clue."

Short? Possibly  
>Will next chapter be longer? Maybe<br>Does Prussia love Canada? Oh hell yes he does. He just doesn't know it yet. Song for a character... shisse, I have no idea! um, How about N. Italy! _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence I feel deep down inside he's got problems. Big ones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

{I don't own hetalia or the song in this.}

_Some roads lead home. Some roads lead to fame. Some roads lead to your fall. Some roads lead to the light. Still some other roads lead to darkness. Yeah, I get that, but what I don't get is how the hell all roads lead to Rome! I mean how does that work in North America and South America? I serious when I say about all the Romans knew how to do was build coliseums and take over other countries._

"What?!" Romano screeched. "Grandpa Rome was cool! He knew how to draw and pick up women and how to build good roads and a lot more things. How dare that bastard Canada say that! I'm sure he is talking about going to Rome. I will kick that bastards ass!" He kept mumbling curses and threats about what he would do to Canada when he found him. To say Romano was mad would be a severe understatement. The only other time I had seen him like this was when America was late with the tomatoes he ordered. Spain tried to calm him down "Lovi~ mi pequeño tomate, you need to calm down." It didn't work. "DONT CALL ME LOVI! I DONT NEED TO CALM DOWN YOU CANT TELL ME T-" Spain moved forward and kissed him on the lips. Romano went ridged, surprised. His face turned a darker shade of red then anyone has ever seen on a human being, but it got him to shut up. When Spain moved away Romano could only find three words to say, "damn you bastard." Then he ran out the door. We looked at Spain who had the largest smile I had ever seen on his face. "I've always wanted to do that! He would always see it coming any other time but with you guys here he thought I wouldn't do it. Maybe I can take mi pequeño tomate on a date in Rome..." After that he got a faraway look and we ignored him.

Trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen Germany asked "so we agree the next place is Rome?"

There was a resounding yes in six different languages.

oOo (POV change)

The train to Rome was a beautiful distraction. I could almost imagine as I was traveling along that it was just me and Kuma traveling the world visiting friends. Almost. My mind kept going back to the note I had left for Prussia. I only had one reason for giving him the note and telling him to meet me in Rome. I was sure he could see me before I had 'disappeared' and started my little game. It was just a hunch really but I wanted to know if he could. It would change a lot of what I thought about him. I really didn't see him that often but he always seemed so arrogant. So arrogant you knew he was hiding how he truly felt to the world. I wanted to know how he felt.

I was glad when we finally arrived in Rome. I walked to my hotel which was about two minutes away. I dropped off all my stuff and changed into skinny jeans and a band tee-shirt. I told Kuma I'd be back and went out to find the nearest club.

It didn't take long. Hell with my ability to find things I could find the Italian mafia in a short amount of time. Oh maybe I should do that! It'll be fun to screw with those Italian air heads. But I'll do it tomorrow. I see a cute chick over at the bar. Oh the Italians!

oOo (time skip) {hell yes I was serious about the mafia}

Guess who I found? Yes the mafia. I had been in Rome for two days and I found them. I was totally fucking serious about that. Thankfully they spoke English so we could talk to one another and understand what was being said. I found a lot of information out. It's a wonder what killing a person can do. Just put a bullet (in my case a hockey stick) in the right persons head and people will spill anything. Especially Italians.

Some things I found out were... Yes Romano was the don of the Italian mafia and he COULD order the American/Italian mafia around too (ha ha Americas gonna pay!). Yes he had asked them to keep an eye out for me yesterday when he arrived in Rome. The final thing was they would do anything I told them to because I was much scarier then Romano was. Oh the interesting things I could do as the new leader of the mafia! First I ordered them to lie to Romano about seeing me. Second I told them to make some noise but not get caught (they ARE actually a functioning mafia). And third I got their phone numbers and told them that I would know when they didn't obey me and come put a hockey stick through their heads. All of this was done with a horrifying smile to rival Russia's. This should annoy those air headed idiots. I ought to ask Prussia how they react when I meet him in a few days...

oOo (POV change) {new person?}

Yesterday I told those useless mafia bastards that obey my every order to keep an eye out for that Canadian bastard. I figured I might as well put them to good use while I'm here, but today they were acting differently than normal. Instead of their normal barely competent selves, they were actually FUNCTIONING as a mafia should. That got me instantly suspicious, something must have happened to make them all a good mafia.

I called my second in command, "who threatened you bastards?" I saw his widen a fraction then jump back to the normal expression he had when talking to me. "No one threatened us s-sir." I raised an eyebrow "no one huh? You should know better than to lie to me. Now who threatened you?!" If only I could shoot him. "No one threatened us sir!" His voice was stronger this time. I decided I should mess with his head for punishment. I smiled "okay thank you that's all I needed to know!" His eyes were confused but he smiled back and left. Oh he was going to tell me who it was in one way or another.

By 'make some noise' I mean they take on more jobs than usual and just do stuff that shows it was obviously the mafia who did it but they can't find them. But I told you I wasn't kidding about the mafia. I don't kid when it comes to the Mafia. Neither does Canada. Ah ha! Spamano for you peeps! You need a little more to brighten your life! The next chapter is by far my favorite right now. Have fun!


	14. Chapter 13 and a half

Chapter 13.5

{*sulking* I forgot my headphones at home. It was only for a few hours and it sucked. Health class started that day too (yippity f**kin do da, high school health class), I don't want to know how I work... Oh you guys are here. I don't own Hetalia. Try to keep your voices down.

Here's a little extra of Romano's date with Spain and the other pairings there is actually a warning for this chapter: Romano's bad language but I shouldn't have to tell you, you know how Romano is}

I was going on a date in Rome with that tomato bastard Spain. It wasn't his insanely cute and convincing puppy dog eyes that got me. No it was my fucking amazing generosity. Anyways he was supposed to be taking me out to eat somewhere. I secretly hoped it would be to one of my favorite restaurants.

The place he had decided on just happened to be Rome's most popular restaurant, and one of my favorites. Normally you would have to reserve a table almost a year in advance, but the privileges we have as nations. We sat down at a table and ordered our food. Then Spain started talking about just random topics and other embarrassing subjects. I was effectively distracted by his cute smile and how happy his eyes seemed that I never noticed the couple that sat down just a little ways away.

oOo (pov change)

I was finally able to take _mon Lapin_ out on a date. I had asked him in France but he turned me down, now I was out with him in Rome (not as good as Paris, but I shall make do). Ah the fun we would after dinner when he had just enough wine. We would {edited out for France's perverseness, I don't even know and you do not want to find out.} I love him so much for putting up with me, even if we do fight a lot. But he is so cute when he is angry. Anyways our dinner had just been brought out when _mon Lapin_ started freaking out.

He was panicking over something and looking around like he was being hunted. "_Mon Lapin_ what is it?" He jumped, then relaxed a little realizing it was just me asking. He leaned over a little and said "Look over there Frog, its Spain and Romano. What if they see us?" I looked over to where he had indicated and sure enough Spain and his Italian boyfriend Romano were sitting at a table not too far away. Romano's face was as red as a tomato and Spain was talking away cheerfully oblivious to some looks he was getting. I leaned over the table and told him "if they see us, you will just have to explain why we are here, no?" I winked and leaned back. He was not calming down, if anything he got worse. "Calm down and just go back to eating." I glanced over, the two were not paying any attention to what was going on around them. "Spain is too busy embarrassing Romano to notice anything. So just calm down." He went back to eating but was still very tense. Eventually he started calming down but that was when we heard a yell "hey dudes!"

oOo (you'll figure it out)

"Hey dudes!" I couldn't believe it France and England were here too!

I walked up to their table, England was all tensed up while France was leaning back with a wine glass in his hand. "What are you guys doing here? On a date?" France just smiled. "Yes America we are on a date. Now, how about you quiet down before mon lapin decides to explode." I looked at England. His face was a deep shade of red and his hand were trembling. Realizing what he had in his hands I tried to calm him down, I didn't exactly feel like getting stabbed. "Hey dude it's okay if you're on a date with France. Hell I'm supposed to be meet-" A hand on my shoulder cut me off. "You are supposed to be meeting me here, da?" I turned and pretty much glomped said person. "Ivan you came!" France and England were shocked "Ivan?"

"..."

"IVAN?!" they screamed.

You're going out with Ivan?" England asked. "I thought you guys hated each other?"

"Nope we never did. Maybe for a while during the cold war but that was a long time ago, and dudes, Antonio and Lovino are here too!"

oOo (it's obvious, unless your Spain)

"IVAN?!"

"OH FUCKING SHIT, REALLY?"

Spain's head jerked up and looked around, his eyes wide. "What is it Lovi?"

I stood up and pointed. "THOSE BASTARDS ARE THE FUCKING PROBLEM!"

England stood up. "NO YOU BLOODY WANKER ARE THE PROBLEM! I was having a nice night until you showed up!"

"We were here first, so you ruined our night!"

"Lovi you should stop yelling at senor Arthur."

"Shut up Antonio you are not a part of this!"

We were all promptly kicked out of that restaurant and told to not come back.

oOo (New person!)

...Seychelles, you there? Did you get any footage?...

"No sorry, it turns out they all ran into each other at the same restaurant and started yelling at each other getting them all kicked out."

...Dang. Was Prussia there to screw it up?...

"He wasn't, I'm not sure where he is right now actually. Ever since this little game started he has been a lot more subdued, and he disappeared for a few days a little under two weeks ago."

...That is worrying, call me if anything else like that happens, we don't want a repeat of what happened a few years back. Anything new happening with Germany and Italy?...

"I don't know let me check the footage right now, I set the cameras up just like you showed me how to so let's see if they work. I can send you at least the sound data for right now and I will send you the video footage later."

...Alright start sending it...

I pulled up the footage and started watching it.

oOo (deustch)

I was actually having a relaxing night. Just me and a good manual for the newest gun Switzerland just started producing. I had just got to the part explaining the specific bullets you needed for it when I heard a small knock on the door. I wasn't sure who it would be since I knew mein bruder was out getting himself so drunk he couldn't remember anything and Feli would just walk in (or into the door). I answered it and was actually proven wrong. Standing outside was a half asleep Feli with tears running down his face and his pajamas on. "I had a n-nightmare that y-you a-and Japan disappeared a-and there w-was no more p-pasta and c-can I s-stay with y-you?" I sighed lightly and pulled him into a hug, "of course Feli. Now Japan and I are not going anywhere anytime soon." He looked up and smiled a little happier. I let go of him and walked over to the bed and laid down, Feli slipped in on the other side and I turned off the light. "_Gute Nacht_ Feli." "_Buonanotte _Luddy." We both fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed.

So you got FrUk, RusAme, Spamano, Hungary worrying over Prussia, Seychelles being an awesome spy, and Germany and Italy surprisingly not being a couple. Now this probably seemed like just an annoying little filler chapter but applauses to those who get the important stuff in it. Anyone think I uploaded to many chapters at once? I mean this is like the fifth one today! I just really wanted to get all caught up with what I have written. A song again! For this Chapters America! I give you Anberlin's _Cold war Transmission_. Listen it fits.


End file.
